Many different types of technologies exist for home networking. Some homes have Category 5e or better unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cabling running to various locations, and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 Ethernet may be run over this type of cable. However, many homes may not be wired for Ethernet, and it may be cost prohibitive to add such wiring. IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi is an alternative that allows for wireless home networking, but it may be susceptible to degraded performance due to interference, distance, line-of-sight obstructions, etc. HomePNA (HPNA) and Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) provide standards for networking over plain old telephone service (POTS) cable and coaxial cable, respectively, which may already be present in rooms for telephone and/or television service. Power line communication (PLC) standards, such as, e.g., IEEE 1901, HomePlug AV, etc., provide for networking over alternating current (AC) power wiring, which may be available at any power outlet. Due to the differing characteristics of the various networking technologies, a home is likely to employ multiple technologies.